slime_loversfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucy Mann
Lucy is a character featured in the animated series Ben 10 by Man of Action. She is voiced by Tara Strong Character Overview Lucy Mann is the cousin in law of Joel Tennyson and Camille Tennyson and the legendary Ben 10. It is unknown who her real parents are, but unlike most Sludgepuppies, Lucy is far less vicious and much more mischievous. She was originally an attendee and flower girl of her elder cousins' wedding but resurfaced several years later as an accomplished high-ranking Plumber on the same level as Ben and Gwen. Despite her pranks, she does take her job seriously and cares for her family dearly. Appearance In her original debut, Lucy appeared as a young girl with blue eyes and shoulder length blond hair as well as a black shirt and red skirt. Her face featured a pair of lines appearing similar to whiskers. In Omniverse during her visit with Ben and Gwen, her hair had grown to her waist, and added a red colored hair piece. Her eyes also changed to a deep purple as well. In her current age, she has traded her sleeveless shirt for a short-sleeved variant which also covers where her skirt used to be along with thigh-high socks. She has also tied her hair into a ponytail. Like Camille, Lucy's true form is that a purple-colored monster composed of goo. Like all female members of the species, Lucy has a lighter color around her body similar to her markings. She is able to also able to assume a hybrid humanoid form like Camille as well. Personality Lucy is a very upbeat individual who although cares for her family, is incredibly mischievous, much to the dismay of Gwen, whom she tends to pull pranks on with her shapeshifting and tendency to leave mud on her belongings. Even during a mission, she retains this attitude, although she is very much focused on her job, she cannot help but make light of a person's reaction whenever impersonating someone. Special Abilities Lucy possesses the basic slime abilities of liquefying and shapeshifting. As a Sludgepuppy, Lucy is entirely composed of a purple mass of slime akin to mud, giving her a very dense body that only Plumber weaponry can penetrate. She is also seen creating a mudslick to trip enemies off balance if they attempt escape. She can also perfectly replicate any other person's appearance, regardless of their size and weight such as Vilgax. Unlike the rest of her mud family, Lucy specializes in infiltration rather than direct combat. Her skills in stealth and covert ops are an invaluable asset to the Plumbers, having graduated before Gwen and even having been promoted four times. In due time, she will quickly become a commanding superior to Gwen. Synopsis Not much is known about Lucy prior to the events of Ben 10, let alone her real parents. However, she was chosen to be the flower girl of her cousins-in-law, Camille and Joel Tennyson's wedding event. However, she was completely absent from the conflict that happened between her cousins and her aunt and uncle, who tried to crash the wedding and murder Joel to sustain tensions between the Sludgepuppies and human Plumbers. She didn't seem to mind at all when they were heated dry and later danced with Ben, though he accidentally slips over Lucy's lower slime body half and laughs at her misfortune. Some time afterwards, Lucy stayed over with Ben and Gwen. Most of her time was spent with Gwen, mostly teasing and tricking her with her shapeshifting abilities by impersonating those she knew, much to Gwen's chagrin and laughing at her dismay. Several years later, Lucy joined the Plumber Academy and graduated early at the top of her class, having received four promotions in the process. She was later transferred to the cover ops division where her shapechanging powers would be put to good use. It was at this time that she also reunited with a grown up Ben and Gwen, although Gwen still remembers the pranks she had pulled on her in the past. During their brief time together, they recollect their time together back then, bringing up bad memories for Gwen. It is also at this time that Lucy is assigned a secret mission to infiltrate the ranks of Psyphon's gang of criminals and gather intel, whom have managed to steal tech from the Plumbers, namely their weapons. Their ultimate goal however was the theft of the Annilaarg, a weapon with enough power to obliterate the entire universe. During this time, she impersonated Liam to learn more. Because of her shapechanging abilities and absence during some of the incidents, she was suspected of being a mole though when she revealed herself to Psyphon, her innocence was proven and apprehended the criminal after Ben disabled his tank. They later return to base, Lucy wanting to reconcile their difference and assure they were no hard feelings with Gwen apologizing for suspecting her to be the enemy. Lucy then later departs, telling her that she would later serve as her commanding officer, to which Gwen questions in disbelief. Category: Characters Category: Cartoon characters Trivia *Lucy is the first ever Sludgepuppy to become a Plumber.